


Study Date

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, smutty smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as an innocent study session becomes a not-so-innocent "science" experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> i uploaded this from my phone so there may be a few mistakes  
> i am sorry if these news inflict pain upon you in any way  
> -amaya xx

Louis pushed the door of the classroom open, poking his head inside. "You wanted to see me?"

The woman at the front desk looked up, brown eyes blinking curiously. "Ah, Mr. Tomlinson." She nodded, motioning for him to come inside. Louis stepped inside casually, throwing his book bag off of his shoulder and setting it down on a desk.

"So, why exactly am I here again, Ms. Swanson?" he asked. He sat down on top of a different desk, swinging his legs carelessly.

"You're here because we need to talk about-"

The door swung open, cutting Ms. Swanson of mid-sentence. Both Louis and Ms. Swanson looked up. In the doorway stood Marcel Styles. Louis' eyes narrowed. Marcel was the nerd of the school. He didn't have any friends, really; all he did was glue himself to his schoolwork. He was teased by the football team (which Louis did in fact happen to be on) on a regular basis, so the two boys weren't exactly "chummy" with each other.

"Yes, Ms. Swanson?" Marcel mumbled, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Come in, Mr. Styles," Ms. Swanson said sweetly, offering him a smile. He nodded and slipped inside, sitting at the desk nearest to the door. He looked over at Louis, who glared right back.

"So," Ms. Swanson began, "let's start with Louis." She looked right at the boy and said, "You're failing this class."

Louis knitted his eyebrows. "B-but I've studied hard for the semester exam. I don't understand why..."

"The only other option is to assign you a tutor," she continued, switching her gaze to Marcel. "At the rate your grades are at, Mr. Styles will have to be it." Marcel looked up from cleaning his glasses, confusion crossing his face.

"E-exuse me?" he stammered, carefully setting the glasses back on his face.

"You will be Mr. Tomlinson's tutor until his chemistry grades are raised above a 70."

Louis' jaw dropped. "I can handle this myself. I don't need-"

"I suggest you start making plans now." Ms. Swanson said, standing up and brushing her business jacket off. "You'll need to have at least two meetings a week, if not more. I'll leave you here to discuss." In a matter of seconds, she was out of the room.

It was silent for a moment before Marcel mumbled, "I'm free Wednesdays and Thursdays after school, preferably any time before nine o'clock. I'm also free during the weekends."

Louis stood up, jaw clenched slightly. "I'll come by this Wednesday."

Marcel nodded lightly, walking over to Louis and holding a small card out to him. "It's a date, then?"

Louis scowled, snatching the card. "It's definitely _not_ a date," he growled. He shoved the card into his back pocket and grabbed his bag, purposely hitting Marcel's shoulder with his own as he stormed out of the room.

 

Louis glanced down at the card in his hand before looking up. In front of him was a large two-story house with white bricks and brown shingles. Flowers lined the path towards the door, which was laced around the edges with dark ornery. He huffed and walked up to the house. He glanced at the doorbell before scoffing lightly and knocking on the light wood. He shifted all of his weight to one leg, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Louis looked up indifferently. "Took you long e-" His breath suddenly caught in his throat, eyes widening slightly.

Standing there was Marcel, but he wasn't exactly "Marcel." His hair, which was usually greased to posh perfection, fell from the top of his head as tousled, chocolate curls. He brushed them out of his eyes, which were a bright green color that Louis had never taken notice of before, but now he couldn't stop staring into them. He was wearing a white tank top and navy blue shorts, which revealed tanned, muscular legs. He leaned against the door frame slightly, looking down at Louis with amusement. "We have a doorbell," he snickered in a deep, husky voice, causing Louis' jaw to drop.

"M-Marcel?" he stuttered, trying to keep himself from pouncing at the boy on the spot. He was absolutely stunning.

"Hm?" Marcel asked. And then he did this thing where he dropped his head slightly and looked up from under his eyelashes and this thing may or may not have made Louis weak in the knees.

"I-I-"

"Are you going to come in, or are you going to keep standing there like a deer caught in a pair of headlights?"

Louis swallowed thickly and stepped inside, avoiding Marcel's gaze. He still wasn't even positive if it was /actually/ Marcel. This hottie who was running a hand through his silky curls carelessly and walking into the living room like a fucking supermodel was supposed to be the exact same guy who wore sweater vests to school every day and became absolutely mortified when someone touched his hair. It seemed utterly impossible.

"We can work up in my room if you want," Marcel suggested lightly, snapping Louis out of his trance. He picked his book bag up from off of the couch and looked over at Louis with an eyebrow quirked.

"We can do that," Louis mumbled. Marcel nodded curtly, stepping in front of Louis and leading the way up the stairs. Louis followed dazedly, watching the way Marcel's back muscles contorted and rippled with each step forward. He groaned inwardly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fucking impossible," he mumbled under his breath.

Marcel opened a door on the right, and stepped aside, motioning for Louis to follow. Louis bit his lip and walked inside cautiously.

The walls were a plain white, but they were absolutely covered with diplomas and awards, making it look slightly more colorful than it was. There were even a bunch of tiny footnotes littering the space.

"This is honestly the most stereotypical nerd room I have ever been in," Louis muttered. Marcel laughed lightly.

"Well, I suppose that's what I get for being a nerd," he sighed. Louis looked up and watched him as he shut the door. "We can work on the bed if you'd prefer."

"M'kay," Louis said, sitting down gently on Marcel's bed. He ran his fingers along the plaid duvet as Marcel sat down next to him. He slipped his glasses on and blinked slightly before looking over at Louis, who had gone completely frozen. Marcel looked absolutely gorgeous. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes blinked curiously behind the lenses, curls framing his glasses in the most adorable way. Louis' mouth went dry.

"Is there something wrong, Louis?" Marcel asked, voice rough, and Louis practically died.

"N-no," he stammered nervously, looking away.

Marcel raised an eyebrow questioningly, but he didn't say a word. He reached down and pulled a few papers out of his bag before tugging out a textbook. "Take out the last test that you took," Marcel said, before adding, "p-please."

Louis bit his lower lip and sifted through his binder before coming up with a paper. He handed it to Marcel, fumbling with his fingers anxiously.

Marcel narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, pushing his glasses up farther on his nose. "A fifty? That's only one-half of the questions answered right on this test."

"I know," Louis snickered with an exasperated eye roll. "I'm not that stupid."

Marcel blushed furiously, looking down. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean for it t-to come out like that-"

"I was kidding, love," Louis mumbled softly. Marcel fell silent, cheeks intensifying in color.

"O-o-oh."

Louis' eyes closed for a second, fighting the urge to jump on the boy and fuck him senseless. He let out a short breath and smiled calmly. "Let's get started, yeah?"

"O-okay." Marcel skimmed through Louis' test before opening his textbook. "I-I see your weaknesses are mostly consisted of the periodic elements."

Louis' eyebrows knitted. "The what?"

Marcel laughed dryly, a beautiful sound that dropped straight to Louis' jeans. "The periodic table of elements. You should've begun learning about it in your seventh year of grade school."

Louis shook his head, smirking slightly. "Don't remember a thing."

Marcel shook his head with a smile, and that's when Louis took a note of the dimple that surfaced on his cheek. It had to be the cutest thing that Louis had ever seen.

"Here," Marcel said, pushing the book into Lou's arms. "This is the periodic table of elements. Each square represents a different element."

Marcel began to ramble about the elements, but Louis had a little trouble focusing. He kept his eyes on Marcel, watching the way his emerald eyes lit up as he sunk farther into his studies, and how he would absentmindedly push his glasses up and his nose would twitch like a rabbit's. He lost interest in the lesson, becoming entranced with Marcel's looks.

"So, by those calculations, it would be the atomic mass added to the protons, which would result in the number of electrons in the element." Marcel looked up at Louis, who hadn't taken his eyes off of him. Marcel trailed off, eyebrows knitting in confusion. "L-Louis? Are you okay?"

Louis licked his lips gently, looking up at Marcel. "Can I try something?"

Marcel tilted his head slightly, closing his textbook. "Sure, I suppose. Did you want to do a test question or-"

Louis cupped Marcel's cheek gently and leaned in, pressing his lips onto his. Marcel froze, and Louis could feel the boy's heart hammering against his own. After a few seconds, though, Marcel began to slowly kiss back. And damn, he was an amazing kisser. Lou wrapped his arms around Marcel's neck, and Marcel's hands flew down to grip Louis by the waist. What surprised Louis the most was the fact that Marcel was the one who deepened the kiss. He pressed closer to Louis, fingers digging into his waist slightly, and Louis moaned softly against his lips. That's when Marcel pulled away, blushing profusely. "I-I-I-"

Louis bit his lower lip. He reached up and gently slipped the glasses off of Marcel's face, setting them aside. "You have gorgeous eyes."

Marcel looked at the ground. "Y-you keep making me blush."

Louis smiled lightly. He tilted Marcel's chin up with his index finger. "That's good. You're cute when you blush." Marcel's cheeks flushed again. Louis suddenly pushed him back on the bed and crawled over him, straddling his waist.

"L-Lou-" Marcel stammered, but he cut off with a gasp as Louis' lips brushed over his neck gently. He shivered slightly, sinking farther into the bed. Louis then sucked at his collar bone, causing his eyes to flutter and a small whine to escape his throat.

"That was hot," Louis mumbled against Marcel's skin. He let out a low, raspy moan that caused Louis to fist the bed sheets tightly because it was probably the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. He pulled away with a pop, blowing on the bite that he'd left. He looked up at Marcel, who had his eyes glued shut and cheeks that were flushed to the shade of maroon. "I'm gonna do something," Louis murmured, causing Marcel's eyes to snap open, "and you gotta tell me if you want me to stop. Okay?"

Marcel's eyes flashed in alarm. "W-what are you gonna do?"

Louis just smirked in response and sat up. He chewed his lower lip for a moment before gripping Marcel's waist tightly and grinding down on him. Marcel tossed his head back and let out a loud moan, arching his back off of the bed. Louis repeated the action, watching as Marcel reached down and fisted the bed sheets, whimpering softly. "Want me to stop?" Louis asked lowly, circling his hips slowly.

"N-no," Marcel whined softly. "K-keep going...please."

Louis moaned quietly, grinding down again. "So hot like this," he mumbled. He leaned down and kissed under his jaw softly. "I'm gonna do something else, okay? If you want me to stop, just let me know..." Marcel nodded quickly, eyes fluttering shut. Louis reached down and gently began palming him through his shorts. Marcel moaned, bucking up into Louis' hand.

"F-feels good," Marcel whispered breathlessly, pressing against Louis eagerly. Louis palmed harder, earning a loud whine from the boy.

He tugged at the boy's earlobe with his teeth, mumbling, "Is this your first time?"

"Y-y-" Marcel broke off before he could finish to let out a high moan. "O-oh, Louis."

Louis hummed, palming roughly. "Mmm, you're so filthy."

Marcel whimpered softly, burying his face into a pillow. Louis kissed under his ear and pulled his hand away, to which Marcel whined in protest.

"You want me to make you feel better?" Louis murmured. Marcel bucked up into the air with a moan.

"P-please," he gasped.

"Someone's eager," Louis mumbled. Marcel blushed deeply. Lou chuckled and moved down until he sat in between Marcel's legs. "Can I take these off?" he asked quietly, running his finger along the waistband of his shorts. Marcel hesitated slightly before nodding. Louis smiled lightly, moving out of the way to tug his shorts down. Marcel was hard against his boxers. Louis moaned softly, tugging them down quickly. Marcel's member slapped against his mid-stomach, causing Louis to growl in the back of his throat.

"I-I'm not s-s-sure about this," Marcel stammered.

"Just trust me, baby," Louis murmured. Marcel bit his bottom lip and nodded slightly. Very cautiously, Louis reached up and took Marcel's dick in his hand, instantly earning a moan. He looked up to make eye contact with him before slowly starting to move his hand up and down. Marcel let out a wail, pushing up into Lou's hand.

"F-fuck," he gasped. It was weird hearing him cuss, but it was completely and utterly hot at the exact same time. Louis licked his lips before wrapping them around the tip gently. Marcel nearly screamed, bucking up. Louis moved his mouth down slowly, gently trailing his tongue along the side of the shaft. "Mmh," Marcel whined and tangled his fingers through Louis' hair. Louis smirked around him before bobbing his head slowly. He went all the way up, swirling his tongue around the tip softly, and then slammed back down, taking the rest of it in his mouth. "M-more, Louis," Marcel cried out. Louis then deep-throated him, causing a high moan to erupt from his throat. He arched his back and buried his head into the pillow closest to his head, whining loudly. Louis held the boy's waist down to the bed, bobbing his head quickly. Marcel suddenly gasped. "Right there," he moaned, fingers locking back into Louis' hair. Louis then began to suck roughly, grazing his teeth around the sides, and Marcel's heels dug deep into the bed. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," he whined softly, fisting the sheets tightly.

Louis reached up at tugged at Marcel's balls gently. Marcel screamed Louis' name out - back arching, toes curling, eyes fluttering - and released into his mouth with a loud gasp. "Ohhhh, fuck, Louis," he whimpered, riding out his orgasm. Louis swallowed thickly and pulled off, watching Marcel sink into the bed. "What...what was that?" Marcel whispered. Louis climbed up and pecked Marcel's lips gently.

"That was just a little experiment," Louis murmured, winking.

"D-did I pass?"

Louis couldn't help but smile, trailing his fingers across Marcel's lips softly. "Mmh, you sure did."

Marcel smiled, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist gently and tossing his arms around his neck. "Can I do a...a retest?"

Louis pressed his lips to the younger boy's, smirking slightly. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> so er im never that good at writing smut but this is all i got  
> -amaya xx


End file.
